Aslaya Oathkeeper
Aslaya Oathkeeper Aslaya, is a Kaldorei priestess of Elune who after a long period of grief and mourning over the loss of her loved ones, decided to leave the comfort of her own kin and provide her services to all whom require it. After she took part in aiding the needy that were part of the ruin of Auberdine, she heard rumours of Stormwind, a city of the humans struck by the same calamity. She made preparations for travelling to the far unknown city over the wide sea, ready to provide any aid. Description Aslaya's eyes are bestowed with the golden or amber eye color. Her hair is silver moon white colored and long, almost reaching her waist. She wears it braided or just down. Several gold moon-like shaped jewels can be seen decorating her hair. Her face looks refined with nice outlined cheek-bones and her skin color is pinkish-white. Her nose is elegant and a little turned-up. Her eyebrows have the same color as her hair and are fine and long. Her lips are full and colored satin red. Aslaya has a slim, lean body like the majority of Kaldorei women and measures 6,8 feet in height. History Priestess Aslaya Oathkeeper, daugther of Farandir Emberstorm, a druid of the claw, and Anaira Oathkeeper a priestess of the moon. Born on the sloops of mount Hyjal, under the watchfull eye of the white lady, in sight of the mighty and majestic world tree Nordrassil. Who's crown touched the very heavens, embracing the godess with it's arms and touching the distant stars with it's fingers. Aslaya's first cry into the breathing world, overjoyed her longlasting parents. They shed tears as they touched her soft silky skin, seeing the first whim of white silver hair on her head, whispering her name. They prayed as they were blessed with a beautifull child and silence took them as they saw Aslaya was bestowed with the golden or amber eyes. With every passing cycle of season, Aslaya grew more and more into an adorable happy child. Who loved chasing whisps in the woods with her friends. With the years passing the white lady blessed her with beauty and so her moment of choosing was nearing. Her parents sought for a suitable mate. With her mothers legacy and the amber eye blessing, she could be promised to a candidate with more prestige. And out of the few, Aslaya was betrothed to Amoran Oakfury, a night elf druid who's highly regarded family was known by their amber eye lineage. Her mother Anaira introduced her daugther into the sisterhood of Elune. She and the other sisters prepared Aslaya for her role in devoting mother moon. Se her days were filled with studying, worshipping, meditation, helping of others and training in the art of combat. As she showed much promise, many expected more of her and that she eventually would surpass her own mother, Anaira who was known as a talented priestess and highly regarded by her sisters. The day Fandral Staghelm sounded the call to arms to assemble a vast host to answer to rising treat from the south of Kalimdor, both her parents were recruited and they showed confidence in Fandral as the night elf empire was strong and would obliterate the Qiraji. Certain of this, Anaira inisisted that Aslaya would join the war effort as she would learn and benefit from putting her new skills to a challenge. Aslaya's hair weaved into the playfull breeze that carried over the sandy dunes as she layed eyes on the massive army, countless Kaldorei faces united in the same direction, their feet in one cadance, carying their weapons with fierce determination. Her father Farandir and fiance Amoran were among the druids that followed in Falstann's wake. Amoran strode towards Aslaya who stood aside with her mother Anaira. Kind words and eyes filled with love were exchanged between him and her, even a subtle promise was whispered of what good would come after the war was won. The young lovers seperated again with pain in their hearts as duty called upon them. Anaira and Aslaya didn't take any participation at the front lines but provided healing and support while Farandir and Amoran charged with the rest of druids of the claw headon into the endless flow of silithid. The first series of battles were succesful and feeded Fandral's pride. But as Fandral's son Valstann was taken and later executed by the Qiraji, a dreadfull feeling replaced the confidence and foretold prospect of victory among the Kaldorei. Farandir runned through scourges of Kaldorei warriors, his breath heavy as the hot air tortured his lungs, his silver eyes fixated on what would be the field infirmary into the distance. As he entered he called out in distress for his mate Anaira. But it was Aslaya who answered and withnessed how her father held her eternal love in his arms. Amoran's chest was torn open, purple blood dripping from the gap, his arms hanging lifeless beside him, his pleads for help were unintelligible as he coughed up blood, his eyes weak, clinning on what life rested inside him. Aslaya immediatly took hold of her loved one, praying for Elune to save her eternal love. Sensing that he was already beyond her capabilities, Aslaya called in shock for her mother, who entered, laid eyes upon Amoran and took him in a seperate room. Farandir tried as best to his abilities to calm Aslaya, preventing her from entering the other room. Aslaya's hope for her love's rescue turned into pure horror as she recognized the chanted prayers of her mother were not ment for healing but for guiding a soul to the after life. Anaira and Farandir looked at their precious daughter who in the end fell asleep after hours agonized by nightmares and tears. Anaira decided to let Aslaya sleep and that Farandir would replace Aslaya, healing the wounded. Hours later Aslaya awakened by screams, yells, commanding voices and swarming feet around her tent that indicated that something happened near. She quickly rose up and runned towards the infirmary. As she reached the shambles of the infirmary her heart pounded wildly as she saw the bodies of numerous elfs. Her mother laying in the middle of the massacre, her body untouched, her eyes gazing upon the sky. Her father a few feet further, lifeless with his face burried into the bloodied sand. The world faded around Aslaya as despair creeped in. Lost all, none to return home with, none to cherish. Nearby screams and beggings for aid blurred out, faint shades of Kaldorei passed her. Aslaya's senses were drawn abruptly to the world of the living as an acolyte pulled hard on her sleeves begging for aid and instructions. She looked upon the desperate kaldorei and firmly locked her heart, preventing it from erupting and used all she learned to aid her brothers and sisters. Edradir Oathkeeper looked upon Aslaya who gazed into the distance from up a hill. He strode to her, carefully judging her mental state. He layed his hand on her shoulder and promised that he would protect her. As the months passed by and the war of the shifting sands ended, leaving Aslaya traumatized and filled with guilt. She locked herself away, devoting herself fully to Elune. Until the battle of mount Hyjal took place, Aslaya began to question herself if she could do more. Only after the ruin of Auberdine she took action to leave her kin and travel to Stormwind where she became a medic in the proud Stormwind regiment. Slowly her grief is pouring away, replaced by new made friendships and love. Recently she was promoted to officer and now she aids her comrades in the battle of Blastedlands.